


恋曲一九九九

by FriedEggCCC



Category: ongseongwu - Fandom, 邕圣祐 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 邕你 - Freeform, 邕圣祐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedEggCCC/pseuds/FriedEggCCC
Summary: 后来的后来，你也从来没有听过张国荣的演唱会，再也不停叶蓓甚至忘了1999年你最喜欢的歌和你最留恋的怀抱是什么感觉。你依然记得千禧年的第一天，你坐在自家院子里冻得发抖，第一次因为邕圣祐流眼泪。也是最后一次。
Relationships: 邕你, 邕圣祐x你
Kudos: 3





	恋曲一九九九

第一次见邕圣祐是在1999年的春天，你站在院门口等着在韩务工多年的父亲归家，远远地看见一辆黄色的面包车缓缓地开进胡同，停在你的面前。汽车轱辘带起你脚边的柳絮，你皱着鼻子打了个响亮的喷嚏，再一抬眼，是个陌生的面孔。  
男孩背了个黑色的双肩背，穿着黑色毛线外套，你又看到他干净的衬衫领子，扣子系的很安分。

你刚要开口，父亲也从车里下来，笑着看着你。  
“快过来，接东西。”父亲喊着你的名字招呼你过来，你才发现自己一直在盯着那个男孩的侧脸。  
把多年没回家的父亲带回来的大包小包都摆进屋，你赶紧给父亲倒水，又给同行的男孩耶递了一杯。  
男孩鞠躬说谢谢，你这时候才发现是个韩国人。你用父亲从小就教会了你的韩语跟他打了招呼。父亲介绍说这是他在韩国带的最好的学生，第一次来中国做一些研究。  
于是便在你家住下了。

邕圣祐长得很好看，你觉得是你从来没见过的那种好看。侧脸看起来像自己在大学素描课上画过的希腊雕像一样精致。讲话也温温柔柔的，总是笑着。一有空就在你身边让你教他中文。  
谁不喜欢帅哥呢？  
春夏交换的时候你拉着他进了自己的房间，问他听没听过粤语歌。  
邕圣祐摇着头，看着你把磁带放进随身听，然后分给他一只耳机。  
“这是我最喜欢的香港歌手，”你又把磁带往回倒了倒，“这首歌我最喜欢。”

怪我过分着迷  
换来爱过你那各样后遗

邕圣祐摇着头用蹩脚的中文跟你说听不懂，你看着他的眼睛笑了笑，说有机会我们一起去香港听他唱歌吧。

夏天来的也有点突然，你靠在摇椅上扇者手里的折扇翻着字典，突然发现拉什么就喊在里屋吃西瓜的邕圣祐。  
“你猜我发现了什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“我找到你姓什么了，邕先生！”  
“邕？”邕圣祐酝酿了半天才开了口，还是不够标准。  
“邕，你的姓，这么读。”  
“你好，我是邕圣祐。”说着邕圣祐坐在你身边，看着字典上的子一笔一划的写在了你的手心里，然后开了口，“我最近新学了一句中文，你要听一下吗？”  
你点点头.  
“做我女朋友好吗？”

你始终是记不起自己当时怎么回答邕圣祐的了，你只记得你拉着他的手去了自己的房间，递给了他一直耳机。  
邕圣祐慢慢靠近了你。  
随身听被你慌乱的换了曲子按了快进。

你的眼睛让我终于知道  
你的怀抱让我在劫难逃

是初吻，你紧紧的攥着邕圣祐的衬衫袖子，还没来得及深入就被走进院子里的脚步声吓的分开。  
后来是怎么从纯情男女变成一见面就干柴烈火的关系呢？  
你跟邕圣祐谁也说不清楚。

闷热的夏日午后伴着蝉鸣，院子里阳光透过树叶间的缝隙在石板地上投下斑驳的影子。脚步声由远及近，你在朦胧的意识里听到有人拉开吊扇开关的声音，吱吱嘎嘎的转动声传到耳朵里，你抖了抖被汗浸湿了的领口翻了个身。

有人躺上了床。

感觉到熟悉的体温和气息，你不自觉地往后靠了靠  
“你怎么这么早回来？”  
“教授还在实验室。”邕圣祐轻轻抚摸着你的小臂，那里有你刚刚枕着睡觉被竹制凉席压出来的印子，他话音未落，舔上了你的耳后。  
午睡被迫结束，你皱着眉头正思考者他答非所问的话语，却被他抱着坐了起来。  
邕圣祐双臂搂着你的腰，下巴放在你的肩膀上，用舌头湿润了你的耳垂。刚刚被抱起来的时候上衣下摆被蹭起了一点，此时此刻邕圣祐的手蹭着你裸露的皮肤，企图伸进你的衣服，摸到更靠上的一点的位置。  
“想我吗？”邕圣祐笑着在你耳边用不流利的中文问着你，“教授要很晚才回来。”  
你突然反应过来，邕圣祐根本就是目的不纯。  
“在这里做，你疯了吗？”你抓住邕圣祐正在往上试探的手，“爸爸回来了怎么办？”  
“我关门了。而且，”邕圣祐换了个姿势坐到你的对面，“教授说了，吃完晚饭回来。”  
你看了看紧闭的房门和头顶的吊扇，命令邕圣祐去拉窗帘。  
独门独院的好处终于更突出了些，不会有人去管你为什么大白天的拉窗帘。  
热恋中的男女哪有拒绝对方的道理，况且为了新的课题研究，你已经快半个月没见过自己的男朋友了。  
顾不上满身的汗，邕圣祐扶着你的手臂把你推倒在床上。你搂着他的脖子，主动吻上他。  
舌尖互相缠绕，嘴唇相碰厮磨。  
邕圣祐平时对谁都温温柔柔客客气气的，只有你知道他在上床的时候是什么样子。  
会不顾一切的去吻你，夺走你能呼吸到的空气。  
手顺理成章的滑进你的上衣，以外的没有摸到额外的布料。  
你开始后悔自己为了舒服，独自在家的时候过早的脱掉了内衣，这简直是在给邕圣祐制造条件。  
麻质的衣服一点弹性没有，邕圣祐把手拿了出来开始隔着衣服揉捏你的胸部。即使隔着衣服也能感受到你挺立起来的乳尖，衣服粗糙的质感加上邕圣祐手指的挤压，你觉得自己开始湿了。  
舌尖浸湿布料，紧紧的贴在你另一边的乳尖上，邕圣祐隔着布料用舌尖拨弄吮吸。你有些难过的蹭了蹭双腿，又抬起腰向他贴了贴。  
邕圣祐当热很快明白了你的意思，只是他不想放过你的诱人的乳尖，示意你抬手，脱掉了你的上衣。  
自然也脱掉了自己的短袖。  
邕圣祐分开你的双腿又重新贴了上，常年体温偏低的男人贴上你刚好相反的身体，舒服的你喊出了声音。  
真的好舒服。  
你抬腿环住了邕圣祐的腰，又蹭了蹭。可你身上的男人却始终停留在你的双峰上亲亲舔舔的。你知道他是故意的，所以你也故意的，抬起了身子把手伸进了邕圣祐的裤腰里，隔着内裤掐了掐他的屁股。  
邕圣祐的手也没有闲着，解开你短裤的抽绳，连着内裤一下给你脱了下来。手指也没有在其他地方乱摸，直接伸向了你的腿间。  
触手湿润，邕圣祐笑了笑，摸上了你最敏感的小核，顺时针揉捏了几下然后顺着缝隙探进了你的体内。温热的内壁紧紧的包裹住他的手指，你感觉身体被稍稍的满足了，可是还不够。  
手指开始慢慢的动了起来，邕圣祐再一次亲上了你的双唇。  
中指在动着，你感觉到自己的花核被柔软的东西碰到，是邕圣祐的舌头。  
你不得不承认，他的舌头真的很厉害。无论是缠绕你的舌头还是留恋你的乳尖，亦或是此时此刻在舔弄你的敏感。  
手指的速度也越来越快，你呻吟的声音开始变得频繁，腰也开始更大幅度的扭动。  
你舒服的长舒一口气，感觉手指抽了出去。  
爽快之后是更大的空虚，你坐起来脱掉邕圣祐的裤子，又顺利的在兜里翻出了避孕套。你撕开红色的包装袋，递给邕圣祐。  
邕圣祐把手举到你面前，上边还挂着属于你的体液，你别过脸不看，催他赶紧戴好套。  
“手指累了，你帮我。”  
你抬眼瞥了他一眼，看着邕圣祐蓄势待发的坚硬，开了口：“累啦？那穿上衣服吃饭去吧。”  
然后你就知道了一时过了嘴瘾的后果。  
邕圣祐拉着你的手给自己的分身穿好避孕套，然后又把你推回到床上。  
火热变硬的下体蹭着你湿润的下体，每滑一下，顶端就顶一次你的小核，反复这样，就是不进去。他亲了亲你的脸颊，停下下半身的动作又开始揉捏你白嫩的胸部。  
你犹豫了一下还是觉得刚才暗下的决心太不坚决了。

绝对不求他。  
“ong，求求你。”  
坚决不开口。  
“求求你，快点啊。”

“刚才不看我的是谁啊？”邕圣祐拍拍你的脸蛋，“求我什么？”  
“进...求求你进来吧...”  
双腿间柔软的地方紧紧贴着坚硬，体内的空虚却无法填补。  
你话音还没落，邕圣祐就扶着自己的坚硬，慢慢顶了一个顶端，扭着腰靠近他。  
完美契合。  
一开始慢慢的抽插渐渐无法满足你的需求，邕圣祐知道你需要什么样的节奏，在加快之前在你要下点了个枕头。  
细嫩的腰部离开了有些硬的凉席舒服了很多，这样的垫高却也让邕圣祐能进得更深一些。内壁紧紧的包裹着坚硬，只有身体知道，你们两个到底有多合拍。  
顶进的速度节奏开始平稳，抽插几下再重重的顶在你最敏感的点上，停留几秒在慢慢的后退，要比次次都撞上去更让人兴奋。  
下身传来极致的快感一波接一波的冲进你的大脑，你甚至都忘了要控制音量毫无收敛的喊出了声。  
事后你也是暗自庆幸，工作日的午后邻居也都在上班。  
你开始张着嘴大口呼吸，下身收缩的节奏趋于规律，邕圣祐弯下腰紧紧的抱着你。你双手想抓住什么东西，却因为竹制凉席无法成功，最后胡乱地抓住了邕圣祐的双臂。  
邕圣祐加快下身的动作开始发出低吼，是同时到达顶峰的快乐。他亲了亲你的脸颊翻身躺倒你身边，单手撑着脑袋看着你。你大口呼吸蜷起了身体往他怀里靠。  
“困了。”  
“该吃晚饭了。”邕圣祐把你额前被汗水打湿的头发拨开，“饿了。”  
你起身穿好衣服，又踹了踹还赖在床上的邕圣祐，“饿了去做饭吃，还有记得把你的孩子们处理好。”

就这样过了一整个腻腻歪歪的夏天，北京短暂的秋天来了。院子里柿子树结了果，一场秋雨又让这些果子都遭了秧。  
邕圣祐从外面打完国际长途回家，表情有点不太对劲。  
你问他怎么了，他也只是摇着头。安静的吃完晚饭你送他出门，在胡同口拉着他的手问她怎么了。  
你跟他说不回去住也是可以的，家里依然有他的房间。  
他摇了摇头说不了，然后亲了亲你的额头，又用韩语说了晚安。

之后你很长一段时间都没有见过邕圣祐了。你也没多想，准备安心的在学校准备毕业的作品，可是早就预想好的设计怎么画都画不出来，你烦躁的看着被扔了满地的纸团，给邕圣祐拨了个电话。  
那边很安静，安静你只能听到邕圣祐的声音简单的回复着你的问题，你说你想去见他，却被拒绝了。  
挂电话的瞬间你听到对方很小声的用汉语说了一句对不起。

再见面的时候已经是冬天，你把半张脸缩在围巾里，在邕圣祐住的地方等他。他来的时候把烤红薯递给你，然后说了句对不起。  
“嗯？”  
“对不起，我要回韩国了。”  
你笑着点头，“是该回去了，你妈妈想你了吧。”  
邕圣祐看着你捧着烤红薯傻笑，也笑了，抬手给你重新整理了围巾。  
“我不回来了。”  
“这红薯烤的真透，烫死我了。”  
“我十二月就走了。”  
“难吃死了这破红薯，都不甜。”你把红薯扔在地上，“邕圣祐真是个傻子，连红薯都不会买。”

邕圣祐临走之前又去你家拜访了一次，你躲在门后边听他跟你父亲说明了回韩国的原因，并且希望父亲可以转告你。你父亲拍了拍他的肩膀说照顾好自己也照顾好家人，有机会再来。  
你又在胡同口喊住他，问他我们是分手了吗。  
邕圣祐回头笑着，就像你第一次看见他的时候，笑的很温暖。  
“嗯，分手吧。”他点着头走进你，把你裹进他自己的大衣里，“你要照顾好自己，这么冷的天气穿个毛衣就出来，会生病。”  
邕圣祐难得说这么长一段中文，你把脸埋在他胸口，一句话也不说。  
“对不起，不能跟你一起去看演唱会了。”

后来你毕了业，找了工作谈了异地恋爱才知道，当初邕圣祐果断的终止了你们这段关系，是多么的温柔。  
远距离的陪伴给不了你拥抱，靠爱情维持关系终究是有些困难。  
就像你对邕圣祐时至今日，依然存在这一点点期待。  
即使你再也不说韩语，一辈子都不想去韩国。

后来的后来，你也从来没有听过张国荣的演唱会，再也不停叶蓓甚至忘了1999年你最喜欢的歌和你最留恋的怀抱是什么感觉。  
你依然记得千禧年的第一天，你坐在自家院子里冻得发抖，第一次因为邕圣祐流眼泪。  
也是最后一次。


End file.
